Extreme Prejudice (episode)
Extreme Prejudice is the premiere episode of NCIS Season 10 and the 211th episode of the entire NCIS series. This is also the first ever episode of the entire NCIS series to have Brian Dietzen (Jimmy Palmer) listed as a series regular and as such, Dietzen appears in the opening credits. Synopsis In the aftermath of the Navy Yard Bombing which has damaged buildings in the Navy Yard and also left numerous people dead and many more injured, the NCIS Major Case Response Team while struggling to cope with the aftermath of the attack find themselves along with the FBI racing to find businessman-turned-terrorist, Harper Dearing and also end Dearing's personal vendetta against both the Navy and NCIS once and for all. Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened in the last few episodes of NCIS Season 9 including the fact that the members of the main NCIS Major Case Response Team were all left trapped inside various parts of the building as a bomb that terrorist Harper Dearing had planted in Leon Vance's car exploded right outside NCIS Headquarters with the recap ending with NCIS Medical Examiner Dr. Donald Mallard collapsing on a beach in Miami, Florida, Ducky having suffered a heart attack due to the stress and trauma of learning of the attack. It's May 25th, 2012, a week after the bombing at NCIS and as a small light goes back and forth, Ducky can be heard breathing heavily. The small light then morphs into a flashlight that Dr. Kelly Whelan is holding. As Ducky lies there, Dr. Whelan states that Ducky's pupils are reactive before calling Ducky's name and informing Ducky that he had a heart attack. An overheard shot then shows Ducky lying in a hospital bed, an oxygen mask over his face as Dr. Whelan and some nurses attend to Ducky. Dr. Whelan then claps his hands, bringing Ducky back. As Ducky gasps, Dr. Whelan asks Ducky if he knows where he is. "Purgatory", Ducky states. "The hospital", Dr. Whelan corrects. "Same thing", Ducky states. Dr. Whelan then tells Ducky that he's lucky that people found him on the beach before Dr. Whelan reveals that Ducky's assistant, James Palmer has been with him the whole time. It then shows Palmer sitting at Ducky's bedside with Palmer giving Ducky a small smile. "Are they all right?", Ducky wonders. "Let's just focus on you and this situation", Palmer states before stating that they can talk later. Ducky removes his oxygen mask and asks Palmer if they're all right. Palmer then shakes his head and grimly remarks that he doesn't know and that he hasn't been able to reach anyone. It then cuts to Ducky who lies there, trying to take stock of things while Nurse Wanda Dupree then places the oxygen mask back over his face again. Act One As a series of papers blow past and a helicopter is heard overheard, the camera pans up to reveal that the Navy Yard has become a scene laced with carnage, death and destruction with many shell-shocked and stunned workers being escorted to safety by numerous Navy personnel as ambulances arrive to treat the injured while various fire crews begin the grim task of cleaning up in the aftermath of the bombing. As one EMT covers up the body of an unnamed man who lies on the ground, his head turned to the side, suggesting that he might have fallen and broken his neck, his eyes open yet lifeless with dried blood on the lower side of his body, the male EMT's partner, a female EMT is busy treating NCIS Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto for a cut to the right side of her neck. On the far side of the area, Abby's boss, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs emerges from the crowd, holding his watch in his right and he then spots Abby. Still being treated, Abby turns back and via sign language, presumably tells Gibbs that she's okay much to Gibbs's relief. NCIS Director Leon Vance soon arrives in, making his way through the huge groups of people being treated by the ambulance with Gibbs wondering if Vance is okay. Vance remarks that he is before stating, "It was my car". "Yeah", Gibbs agrees. Suddenly, a new voice interrupts them and Gibbs and Vance look up to see the SECNAV or Secretary of the Navy, Clayton Jarvis arriving, Jarvis flanked by his two bodyguards. Jarvis greets both of them before asking if there's any casualties. Vance admits that there is. Jarvis wants to know how many. Vance remarks that it's enough before stating that there's plenty of damage too. Jarvis tells Vance and Gibbs that the President was just briefed on the situation before Jarvis announces that he wants details and a plan of action. An Officer calls Vance aside for the moment with Vance apologizing and then stepping aside to talk with the Officer. With Vance gone, Gibbs tells Jarvis that his own plan is to find the rest of his team. Jarvis agrees before stating that the FBI and federal agencies are making this a joint effort and that they won't stop until they find Dearing before Jarvis confidently says that no-one does this to the United States Navy. Vance returns and announces that the building's sound but that there are a couple of areas that are off-limits but most of the offices are accessible. Jarvis is pleased to hear before telling Gibbs to go and find his people and make sure that they're safe before announcing that he wants this son of a bitch. "You and me both", Gibbs vows darkly. With that, Gibbs turns around and heads off, leaving Vance with Jarvis. In the elevator, NCIS Special Agent Ziva David is pounding uselessly at the top of the elevator. Her partner, fellow NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo who is giving Ziva support sarcastically remarks that he's so glad that they broke protocol and took the elevator before wondering whose bright idea that was. Ziva tries again but no success. Tony then mentions the name, "Xenia Onatopp" who was the Bond villain from Golden Eye and played by actress Famke Janssen with Tony stating that Onatopp would kill men by squeezing her muscular well-shaved thighs. Sure enough, as Tony strokes Ziva's left thigh, her legs close around him, causing Tony to squeak. Ziva remarks that she can think of worse ways to die before pushing against the top again and stating that she's almost there but there's no success with Ziva eventually giving up in frustration and remarking that they're stuck. "Well, keep pushing, Thigh Master", Tony remarks. "I'm starting to enjoy this". Ziva tries again and realizes that something's jamming the top and that it's blocked. She then states that they're gonna have to open it from the outside. The elevator then begins rattling and causes Tony and Ziva to cling to each other. As Ziva falls down, landing safely on the ground while clinging to Tony for balance, she remarks that they slipped. "Did we?", Tony wonders. "I thought the Earth moved". Ziva remarks that Tony's sweating with Tony stating that it's hot in here. "I had not noticed", Ziva says. Tony then takes a second to brush some hair out from Ziva's face but they're interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing. As this happens, they both check their cell phones with Ziva realizing it's hers. She answers it and a man's voice is heard mentioning her name with Ziva stating that she's alright. The conversation then changes with the two speaking in Hebrew. Ziva then says, "No, Abba, we're stuck in an elevator", revealing that the person she's talking to is none other than her estranged father, Eli David. Stopping for a second, Ziva tells Tony that the Navy Yard attack is all over the news in Israel. Tony then wonders if she could ask the great Eli David if he could help them find Harper Dearing. Ziva remarks that Eli is offering that. "Oh, fantastic", Tony says before stating that while he's asking favors here, is there any way Eli can get them out of the elevator? Ziva then flinches and starts speaking in Hebrew before switching back to English and telling her father that Tony's never going to change before reassuring her father that they're fine. She then says goodbye before hanging up. Tony then remarks that it's sweet and that her father called before stating that his father should be calling any second now. Ziva just chuckles. Gibbs arrives into the Squadroom to find the room a mess and full of nothing but overturned tables, chairs and shattered glass on the floor. He then hears someone coughing and heads into the Bullpen to see NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee standing there, McGee in a state of shock. McGee greets Gibbs who wonders if McGee's OK. "Uh, yeah", McGee states. "I think so. You?". Gibbs just sighs before wondering where Tony and Ziva are. As this happen, numerous NCIS personnel are filling into the room as well, most of them bandaged up. McGee reveals that they're in the elevator and that the workers are on it. Gibbs heads over to his desk and tries his phone but can't get anything. McGee then remarks that it feels warm in here and that he's going to get some air before he removes his jacket. Gibbs then tells McGee to stop upon noticing something. "What?", McGee wonders. Gibbs then hurries over, concerned. The two then look down where it's shown that a small piece of glass has buried itself into the left side of McGee's lower body and there's dried blood as well. "Uh-oh", McGee says. It then cuts to Gibbs whose right hand is cupped around McGee's face. Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Trivia *The episode's title, "extreme prejudice" is a military term in which the target is to be located and in a military intelligence context, it is generally understood as an order to assassinate. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Season Premiere Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Tobias Fornell Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Eli David Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Clayton Jarvis Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Harper Dearing